This Is All About Us
by JeffTheKillerLovesKnives
Summary: The military is hosting a dance. Both Roy and Ed end up going and meeting there. When a certain song plays, can it bring these two closer together? One-Shot. RoyxEd Based on All About Us by He Is We. Horrible summary. It's better than it sounds.


**Okay. I was listening to the song All About Us by He Is We and I got this really cute idea. I hope you all enjoy. I just wanted to make a cute Roy x Ed story. It's a one shot... Warnings for Boy x Boy. So if you don't like don't read. Cursing because Ed's has a bad mouth... And... I think that's it. Read and Review.**

Ed rolled his eyes and walked into the military HQ. 'This is so stupid. What was the Fuhrer thinking? A stupid dance. Really? I really hate that idea. The thing is... It's not required, but Al pushed me to go. Said it would be fun. And the worst part is that I have to dress up... In a tux... Damn. I'm so not used to wearing this.' Ed groaned to himself as he fixed his tie. He really hated this. The tux wasn't uncomfortable, it was just that he doesn't dress up so it's not normal. Once he fixed his tie he looked at the mirror for any mishaps. When he looked all over for anything else to fix he walked out of the changing room once everything was fixed.

When he got into the cafeteria. It was huge and the people moved all the tables, so there was room. Ed spotted a chair in a corner of the room and he went over to took a seat. While he was sitting on the chair he watched everyone dance, talk, eat, and drink. As he was looking around, he spotted a certain raven-haired man talking to another raven-haired man with glasses by the food table.

The man Ed recognized as Maes was talking and Roy looked around while he listening. His eyes stopped on Ed and he smiled, giving a small wave. Maes looked over and waved as well once he noticed the small blonde. Ed returned the waves and he was mesmerized at the sight. Roy was wearing a nice black tux and a blood red tie. His hair was slicked back and he looked really nice. _'I wonder if he has cologne on... I bet he'd smell good... Fuck! Why did I just think that?! Stupid!'_ Ed cursed and his heart picked up speed when the two raven haired men made their way over to him.

When they got into talking range Roy spoke up, "Hey, Fullmetal. I wasn't expecting you'd show up." He smirked.

"Shut up Bastard. You aren't the first person I'd expect to come either."

"Maes over here forced me. He told me it would be fun. Although. I did find a shorty to pick on," His smirk grew bigger.

"I'M NOT SHORT! DON'T CALL ME SHORT OR I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A YEAR!" the blond yelled, which in terms made Roy laugh. "And plus Al told me to go. He said 'it would be fun.'" Ed sighed as he continued. "He didn't come though... He just wanted alone time with Winry." A few people in range to hear Ed's rant stopped what they were doing and gave him a weird look. Ed ignored them.

"Woah... Calm down... And what did you just say? Alone time... Uhhh..." Roy broke into a small chuckle. That caused a light pink to dust Ed's cheeks and he kicked Roy with his auto-mail foot in the stomach. Roy groaned and sank to his knees, "Okay... Ow.."

Maes laughed a bit, "You kind of deserved it."

Roy grumbled something along the lines of 'Shut the hell up' and stood back up.

Ed just sat there laughing his ass off.

Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed a chair. He sat down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on this knees and his head in his hands.

Ed smelt something that smelled like cinnamon and some other sort of spice. It was coming from Roy's direction. _'He smells so good... Damn it! Why do I keep on thinking things like this... I... No... I can't... Like him... Can I?'_ Ed though to himself.

Roy watched as Maes said 'he was going to go dance with his wife', who he was able to bring, leaving Roy and Ed alone. He hit Roy's shoulder on the way by and smirked. Roy smacked him back and the raven haired man laughed as he walked away. "How long have you been here?" Roy tried to make conversation.

Ed looked over at Roy. "I just got here like 5-10 minutes ago. So not very long. What about you?"

"I got here about an hour ago. I was already here because Hawkeye told me I couldn't go home until I finished my paperwork so I just had Maes bring my tux here and I changed." Roy explained and looked away, not sure what else to say.

Ed nodded to let Roy know he was paying attention and looked around as well. Their eyes stopped on each other's and a light red dusted Ed's cheeks so he turned his head away to avoid having Roy see his blush. Roy blushed as well and turned his head away also. "So... Uhhh... Yeah," Ed coughed a bit, with the awkward silence. Ed heard a song playing and he pricked up and looked over at the dance floor. "I love this song!" He chirped.

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around_

_Won't let you fall down_

_Will you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet._

Roy listened to the song and nodded, "Sounds pretty." Ed nodded in agreement and blushed a little.

"Uhhh... Roy? Umm.. Do you maybe... Wanna... I dunno... Dance?" Ed blushed.

Roy smiled and nodded, "Sure. Let's go." He stood up and grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, away from everyone else so they could be alone. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and Roy placed his on Ed's waist. They slowly swayed their hips back and fourth.

_Give it a try_

_It'll be alright_

_The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you_

_Eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us_

_It's all, ah, all, ah, all about aa, ah, ah, aa us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But... It's all about us_

_Suddenly_

_I'm feeling brave_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance?_

_Real slow_

_Can I hold you?_

_Can I hold you close?_

_The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you_

_Eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

Ed smiled at Roy and leaned his head on his shoulder while they danced. He didn't care if anyone was watching. He was just happy to be dancing with the man who he has grown to love over the years. He began singing alone with the song.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us_

_It's all, ah, all, ah, all about aa, ah, ah, aa us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But... It's all about us_

_Do you hear that, Love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that, Love?_

_Do you hear that, Love?_

_Do you hear that, Love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready_

_Oh I think I'm feeling it_

_Do you hear that, Love?_

_Do you hear that, Love?_

_Do you hear that, Love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready_

_Oh I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that, Love?_

_Do you hear that, Love?_

Roy smiled and rested his head on Ed's head and wrapped his arms around, Ed's back and held him in a tight embrace. At first he wasn't sure what he was feeling for his small blonde subordinate. Now that they were standing here, a few people watching which Roy nor Ed cared about, Roy realized just how much he wanted this boy to be his.

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_It's all, ah, all, ah, all_

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But... It's all about us_

_'Cause lover's dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us_

_It's all, ah, all, ah, all about aa, ah, ah, aa us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But... It's all... It's all about us_

When the song ended, Ed lifted his head up off of Roy's shoulder and looked up into his onyx eyes. Roy smiled and leaned into Ed and lightly brushed their lips together, as if asking for permission to deepen it. Ed pulled Roy close and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet, but full of love. They pulled away and Roy bent his head down and kissed Ed's neck. "Why don't we get out of here and go to my place?" With that said they both left with Maes wolf whistling at them. Neither heard it as they exited the HQ.

**Alright everyone! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
